


I Don't Have Any Faith in Humanity!

by melancholic_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_girl/pseuds/melancholic_girl
Summary: Leave a pre-game Kaede request in the comments!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	I Don't Have Any Faith in Humanity!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pregame!Shuichi requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432696) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Like it says on the tin! Leave a request in the comments for pre-game Kaede and if I like it I'll write it! NSFW is allowed, and any pre-game ship is fair game. Can't promise I'll vibe with every ship tho. Also no gore please!!! I can't write it very well!! Inspired by victimsaihara's pre-game Shuichi req fic uwu


End file.
